evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Guy: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!
Family Guy: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! (referred to in advertising as Family Guy LIVE!) was a live stage show produced by Feld Entertainment under license from Fox which toured North America from August 2011 to May 2012. After a summer vacation of their own, the tour resumed on August 24, 2012, ending in Chattanooga, Tennessee on February 18, 2013. The show premiered at the Lakeland Center in Lakeland, Florida on August 21, 2011. The 90-minute show featured live actors in costumes for the characters. Some are full body suits, including Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, and Stewie. Others, including Brian, Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe, are wearing costumes that resemble the character's clothing and masks with the character's haircuts and large goggles for eyes. The show features one original song written for the production, while the rest are re-worked versions of the songs from the television show made to fit the characters singing them. Stewie also sings a medley of Broadway hits, including One from A Chorus Line and The Impossible Dream from Man of La Mancha. Production Information : Hit Fox Animated Sitcom "Family Guy" Reaches New Heights, Inspires Stage Show, Family Guy: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! : Quahog Gang Comes to Life to Bring Ultimate Live Stage Show to More Than 80 U.S. Cities : VIENNA, Va., May 11, 2011 -- The Griffins are going on a road trip to more than 80 U.S. cities! Fox network's animated gem, the critically acclaimed "Family Guy," TV's #1 funniest animated series among Tweens 9-14 for twelve years running, has reached a new pinnacle by inspiring an exciting live touring stage show which will play more than 80 hometowns across the country beginning in August. : Produced by Feld Entertainment, Family Guy: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, brings the Griffin family to the stage as they make the most of the last day of summer by building an invention bigger, better, and more amazing than ever. : "Fox network has created an extraordinarily popular TV series that offers humor for multiple generations and I am thrilled that Feld Entertainment is bringing Fox's 'Family Guy' to the stage for the very first time," said Producer Alana Feld. "The dynamic characters, witty humor, and inspired music from the television series set the perfect foundation for Family Guy: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! to create an unparalleled Family Guy experience for audiences." : "We are filled with a great sense of pride over this upcoming live tour and are especially thrilled with the achievements of the Feld creative team which has produced a smart, interesting, and funny stage show, that extends the characters, stories, and comedy that are at the heart of what we do every day," said "Family Guy" creator Seth MacFarlane. : Audiences will be whisked on a high-energy ride that is part action adventure and part rock concert, while they move it and shake it to a soundtrack of hit songs from the animated series, including "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)", "Backyard Beach (song)", "Everything's Better with Brian", "Busted", "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day", and "Summer Belongs to You". Familiar songs serve as a main ingredient in the plot, advancing the story from scene to scene, while taking on a whole new feel when fused with fresh, original choreography and inventive special effects. 2011-12 Schedule * August 21, 2011- The Lakeland Center, Lakeland, FL * August 26, 2011- WesBanco Arena, Wheeling, WV * August 28, 2011- Municipal Auditorium, Wheeling, WV * September 2, 2011- Warner Theatre, Erie, PA * September 3, 2011- SeaGate Convention Centre, Toledo, OH * September 4, 2011- Wharton Center for the Performing Arts, East Lansing, MI * September 10, 2011- William D. Mullins Memorial Center, University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA * September 16, 2011- Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA * September 17, 2011- The Granada Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA * September 18, 2011- William Saroyan Theatre at Fresno Convention Center, Fresno, CA * September 23, 2011- Fred Kavli Theatre at Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza, Thousand Oaks, CA * September 24–25, 2011- Terrace Theater, Long Beach, CA * September 30-October 2, 2011- Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV * October 7, 2011- Redding Convention Center, Redding, CA * October 8, 2011- Stockton Arena, Stockton, CA * October 9, 2011- Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV * October 14–15, 2011- US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ * October 21, 2011- i wireless Center, Moline, IL * October 22, 2011- Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA * October 23, 2011- Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN * October 28, 2011- Expo Center at the Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN * October 29, 2011- Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH * October 30, 2011- Wolstein Center, Cleveland (OH) State University * November 4, 2011- Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH * November 5, 2011- Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI * November 6, 2011- Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN * November 12, 2011- Cambria County War Memorial Arena, Johnstown, PA * November 13, 2011- Crouse-Hinds at Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY * November 18, 2011- The Hanover Theatre for the Performing Arts, Worcester, MA * November 20, 2011- Sun National Bank Center, Trenton, NJ * November 25, 2011- State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ * November 26, 2011- Tsongas Center at UMass Lowell, Lowell, MA * November 27, 2011- Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI * December 2, 2011- Hershey Theatre, Hershey, PA * December 3, 2011- Sovereign Center, Reading, PA * December 4, 2011- Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza, Wilkes-Barre, PA * December 9–10, 2011- Lyric Opera House, Baltimore, MD * December 11, 2011- Constant Convocation Center, Old Dominion University, Norfolk, VA * November 19, 2011- XL Center, Hartford, CT * December 16, 2011- Lakefront Arena, University of New Orleans, New Orleans, LA * December 18, 2011- Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA * December 20–21, 2011- Theatre for the Performing Arts, Baton Rouge, LA * December 23, 2011- Frank Erwin Center, University of Texas, Austin, TX * December 28, 2011- Laredo Energy Arena, Laredo, TX * December 29, 2011- State Farm Arena, Hidalgo, TX * December 30, 2011- Toyota Center, Houston, TX * December 31, 2011- Selena Auditorium at the American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX * January 6, 2012- Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA * January 7–8, 2012- San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA * January 13, 2012- Rabobank Theater, Bakersfield, CA * January 14–15, 2012- Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA * January 20, 2012- Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR * January 21, 2012- ShoWare Center, Kent, WA * January 22, 2012- Comcast Arena at Everett, Everett, WA * January 27–29, 2012- Pacific Coliseum, PNE Complex, Vancouver, BC * February 3–4, 2012- Wells Fargo Theatre, Denver, CO * February 5, 2012- Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO * February 9–10, 2012- Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis (MO) University * February 11, 2012- Independence Events Center, Independence, MO * February 17–18, 2012- Knoxville Civic Auditorium, Knoxville, TN * February 19, 2012- University of Tennessee-Chattanooga (TN) McKenzie Arena * February 24, 2012- Colonial Life Arena, University of South Carolina, Columbia, SC * February 25, 2012- Roanoke Performing Arts Theatre, Roanoke, VA * February 26, 2012- Patriot Center, George Mason University, Fairfax, VA * March 2, 2012- BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL * March 3, 2012- Maxwell C. King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL * March 4, 2012- Germain Arena, Fort Myers, FL * March 8–9, 2012- Tampa Bay Times Forum, Tampa, FL * March 10, 2012- Moran Theatre, Jacksonville, FL * March 11, 2012- University of Central Florida Arena, Orlando, FL * March 16, 2012- Von Braun Center Concert Hall, Huntsville, AL * March 17, 2012- BJCC Concert Hall, Birmingham, AL * March 18, 2012- Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS * March 23, 2012- North Charleston Performing Arts Center, North Charleston, SC * March 24, 2012- Florence Civic Center, Florence, SC * March 25, 2012- BI-LO Center, Greenville, SC * March 30, 2012- War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro (NC) Coliseum Complex * March 31, 2012- Durham Performing Arts Center, Durham, NC * April 1, 2012- Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC * April 5–10, 2012- The Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY * April 12–15, 2012- Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY * April 17–18, 2012- St. George Theatre, Staten Island, NY * April 19–20, 2012- Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY * April 21–22, 2012- IZOD Center, East Rutherford, NJ * May 1-3, 2012: Your Hometown Civic Arena, Your Hometown, GA 2012-13 Schedule Some of the cities on the 2011-12 tour will be revisited in 2012-13, with the schedule having the following additions for this leg. * August 31, 2012 - Canton (OH) Memorial Civic Center * September 7, 2012 - Lila Cockerell Theatre, San Antonio, TX * September 9, 2012 - Foster Communications Coliseum, San Angelo, TX * September 14–16, 2012 - Abraham Chavez Theatre, El Paso, TX * September 21, 2012 - Community Center Theatre, Sacramento, CA * October 18, 2012 - Pershing Center, Lincoln, NE * November 3, 2012 - The Theatre at Dow Event Center, Saginaw, MI * November 9, 2012 - Broome County Veterans' Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY * November 10, 2012 - Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY * December 6, 2012 - Credit Union Centre, Regina, SK, CAN * December 7–8, 2012 - Brandt Centre, Saskatoon, SK, CAN * December 9, 2012 - MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB, CAN * December 10, 2012 - Ralph Engelstad Arena, University of North Dakota, Grand Forks, ND * December 15, 2012 - General Motors Centre, Oshawa, ON, CAN * December 16–17, 2012 - Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON, CAN * December 20–26, 2012 - Theatre St-Denis Number 1, Montreal, PQ, Canada (Three shows - 12/21 at 6 PM, 12/23 at 6 PM and Christmas Day at 2:30 PM - were performed with the English soundtrack, the remainder of the shows were done with a soundtrack by the French-Canadian voice cast, under the title of Phineas et Ferb: Le meillurs jamis VIVE!) * December 28, 2012 - Windsor Family Credit Union Centre, Windsor, ON, CAN * December 29, 2012 - Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON, CAN * January 4, 2013 - Raffi Armenian Theatre, Centre in the Square, Kitchener, ON, CAN * January 5, 2013 - K-Rock Centre, Kingston, ON, CAN * January 6, 2013 - John Labatt Centre, London, ON, CAN * January 11–13, 2013 - Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON, CAN * January 19, 2013 - San Jose (CA) Civic Auditorium * January 20, 2012 - Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA * January 24, 2013 - The Rose Garden's Thearte of the Clouds, Portland, OR (new site) * January 26, 2013 - ShoWare Arena, Kent, WA * January 27, 2013 - Comcast Arena at Everett (WA) * January 31, 2013 - Budweiser Events Center, Loveland, CO * February 1-2, 2013 - Bellco Theatre, Colorado Convention Center, Denver, CO * February 3, 2013 - Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO * February 8, 2013 - Independence (MO) Events Center * February 9-10, 2013 - Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis (MO) University * February 15-16, 2013 - Knoxville (TN) Civic Auditorium * February 17, 2013 - University of Tennessee Chatanooga- (TN) McKenzie Arena Plot Act I The show begins with the curtain opening, and an animated Griffin family are shown on a big screen, sitting on their couch. Peter is sad that it is the last day of summer, and says that they need a new invention to make it the best day ever. The two both notice the audience in front of them, and run into the screen. Stewie notices a slide that brings them to the stage. Both slide down, and a live action Griffin family in costume appear. They both decide to put on the best live show, and sing the exclusive song, We're Gonna Put On A Show!. The rest of the cast (Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Donna, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin, Susie, Mort, Muriel, Neil, Herbert, Tom Tucker, Diane Simmons, Tricia Takanawa, and Ollie Williams) join them on stage. Lois tries to bust Peter, but ignores the urge due to Meg being there. Stewie then asks "Where the hell is Brian?". More coming soon!